The rotary peg of the invention is especially designed to hang trousers during their pressing process, allowing them to be fastened to an overhead conveyor which carries the trousers from one work station to another. In particular, it refers to the trousers' pleating, thus involving a considerable improvement over those already in existence, since it makes it possible to press the entire garment without having at any time to take the garment down during the pressing process.
Normally, the process for the pressing of a pair of trousers involves two operations, one for the legs and the other for the upper section. Both these operations are carried out at different work stations.
The tailoring industry uses a variety of methods for carrying garments from one work station to another. One such method is with an overhead conveyor which incorporates a system of overhead rails, work stations, entry turn-outs to the work stations, carriages running on the rails, and hangers or pegs slung from the carriages. In addition, the hangers or pegs have devices for holding the garments or panels.
For trouser pressing, the peg must be able to hold different shaped trousers, with different sizes and thickness of fabric. The peg must allow the trouser hanging and release operation to be quick and easy, it must be possible to press the garment without removing it from the hanger, it must be possible to turn the trousers so as to easily press the two legs, and it must make it possible to reverse the trousers quickly and easily after the first operation in order to carry out the second. In addition, because of the large number of pegs required, the design must be simple, economical and reliable.